Targeting of drugs, toxins, and radionuclides to disease sites using tumor-selective monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) is an evolving field of biopharmaceutical research, with three approved products impacting the practice of medicine (Sharkey R M and Goldenberg D M, CA Cancer J Clin. 2006; 56:226-243).
Typically, a MAb for an antigen expressed on a disease site, such as that on the surface of a tumor cell, is modified with drugs or toxins or radionuclides to form immunoconjugates, and the latter are targeted in vivo. In the formation of immunoconjugates, only a limited number of modifying groups can be introduced on to the antibody without affecting the MAb's immunoreactivity. Moreover, many of these modifiers, such as drugs, are generally hydrophobic, and cause solubility problems if the substitution is increased beyond a threshold level. These problems have been addressed by loading drugs or other moieties on to a water-soluble polymer such as dextran, and subsequently covalently linking the drug-polymer to antibodies to the Fc region carbohydrates site-specifically. See Shih, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,699,784 and 5,057,313, both incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The size of the directly conjugated antibody-polymer-drug construct can be an issue in certain applications, and an alternative approach to increasing the concentration of the drugs at the disease site, other than using a direct immunoconjugate, is desirable.
An approach that bypasses the limitations of using direct immunoconjugates, called ‘pretargeting’, makes use of a bi- or multispecific antibody with specificities for disease antigens as well as for a small molecular mass hapten (Goldenberg D M, et al., J Clin Oncol. 2006; 24: 823-834). In this method, the disease targeting step is temporally separated from the targeting of the drug molecule. Briefly, a bispecific or multispecific antibody is administered first to a patient. After the antibody localizes at the disease site by binding to disease-associated antigen, a second agent consisting of the drug attached to the small molecular mass hapten is administered. This drug-attached hapten selectively binds to the anti-hapten component of the bispecific antibody that has been pretargeted at the disease site. Generally, the second step agent is a small molecule, such as a peptide with hapten and drug attached to it, which clears rapidly from circulation, with a single or just a few passes at the tumor site where the material must be captured. In addition, the usual design of such second step agents results in only a few drug molecules attached. The combination of quick clearance and low drug substitution results in low specific activity of the drug at the disease site.
There thus exists a need for developing new methods for targeting a large number of therapeutic agents to disease sites selectively. A general method, applicable to both direct immunoconjugate as well as the second step agent of pretargeting approach, would be highly desirable.